new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Guardians
'Wareware tatakai ni ikiru,'' Wareware wa ikiru tame ni tatakau, Watashi tachi ha heiwa wo yume shi masu, Wareware ha jiyuu wo tanoshimu, ''Wareware Konoha no tate!' Translated: "We live to fight, We fight to live, We dream of peace, We enjoy freedom, We're the shields of Konoha!" - The vow of the Guardians. Short Introduction "First to come and last to leave." - Motto of the Guardians. The Guardians are a specialised unit within the Imperial military. They are however not part of the Divisions as the special unit has a maximum limit of a company, thus a maximum of 144 members. This company is also being used in peace times, unlike the Imperial Divisions who are mustered at times of war, conflict or when being summoned when the need is there. The members are often being picked out as the best or most reliable members of the Protectors. In times of conflict, the Guardians are often being sent to reinforce a region. While they are free to act somewhat independent from the other Regular Forces, they follow the same regulations. This means that they aren't free to disturb the activities of the Imperial Divisions and ought to respect those of higher rank. Azumi - HQ Azumi, Meaning Safe Residence. The headquarters of the Konohagakure Guardians is being called Azumi. It isn't just the administrative building or where some of the members live. It is being the place where they meet, live and train together. Some could even call it an own community of shinobi within the Leaf. There are several parts to Azumi. In order to generate some income with started as her personal project, Kiyomi instructed a teahouse to be build next to Azumi. With the money that she got from Hiron, she made sure that the starting organization was getting some income. Surprisingly enough the teahouse has become quite popular among the older aged people within the Leaf. The gardens and peaceful aura that seems to linger around Azumi. Attached to the teahouse is the biggest building of what is Azumi. The double door entrance gives room to what one could call the home of the Guardians. A large lounge gives the calm and peaceful aura to let members relax, meet with each other and in general sit and enjoy their time. Furthermore, Azumi features in a summarized version : * A library within the main building. * A small attached building where a forge and smith build. This had first been manned by Tsubasa Kokoro, but has been taken over by Hayate Hyuzu after the former passed away. There is also in this same building a small armory, though members do need to pay for new gear. Even though they get a discount, unlike other non-member customers. * Workshop of Koike Hon, where bombs are being made for the Guardians. Azumi might be under the leadership of a person, the members know that the personal that works in the teahouse and is being paid to help around to make sure that Azumi stays clean and such, are being managed and led by a butler that goes by the name of Kazuo (meaning Harmonious Man), who is known for not being much of a talker. History A place that has been founded by Kiyomi Homura and at the start had been funded by Hiron Hon. The Konohagakure Guardians started out quite small. At first many believed it was simply a sort of fancy friends club, but as Kiyomi started to bond with more peers, she started to recruit more people in she considered fit. Not based on what people are or were capable off in terms of combat capabilities. But people who she considered to have the right attitude and potential to become valuable members for the growing organization. Due her growing contacts, she managed to arrange trainers after some time to help the training of the members. With the specialized orientated trainers, that were being paid for their services and how it was being managed, Kiyomi was then approached by the people of the Academy. Being offered to work together with the Academy, Kiyomi was being involved in helping to arrange specialized trainings and thus gaining a stream of recruits that the Academy deemed fit. In case a person would be deemed fit for the Guardians, a report would be sent towards Azumi where Kiyomi would review it. If the person would be accepted it, they would be invited for a talk and based on the interview they would either be accepted or undergo a test. Only after that Kensuke Nimatsu, a close friend and once a mentor of Kiyomi, had been hospitalized due to some grim duel, Kiyomi revealed that she had bigger plans than many thought for the Guardians. Investing more contacts and people she trusted, Kiyomi was building the organization further out with 'higher ranked' functions within the organization. Though simple in design. Over the time, she had also managed to create a technique that she has shared with some of the members of the Guardians. With this she had managed to prove she was capable of leading people more than just on a mission or battle, but also showing some insight on how to lead people behind a desk and knowing to take her duties as paperwork seriously. After her promotion to jounin and Hokage Apprentice, Kiyomi had been motivated to continue her work for the Guardians. Only after two years of leadership, Kiyomi reached a point where she wouldn't be able to contribute further as the leader of the organization. With becoming chosen as the First Empress of the realm, secretly by Meisa Ichi, Kiyomi decided after some time to shake up the organization and leave the leadership to Hayate Hyuzu. Ranks Though a member could be called 'Guardian', there are several ranks and difference among the group. Though each member that has obtained the rank of chuunin will be granted a special flak jacket. Unlike regular shinobi, most of the Guardians are part of the specialized unit that the Guardians provide outside the Imperial Divisions. The Top The people who lead the organization. This is composed currently out of the prime leader, often being called and named 'Captain' and helped by his two lieutenants. Unlike the other members, the Top have a white clear waist sash to show the clear difference between them and the other ranks. Captain Commander : * Hayate Hyūzu Lieutenant Colonels: * Koike Hon * Masami Hyuuga Protectors The more experienced members who hold a higher rank and often thus more privileges and responsibility in the group. They often have some skill in leadership or are being granted a position to gain some experience in leading some Proteges. To become a Protector, a Protege has needed to prove him/herself for the Guardians. * Saki Yamanaka * Hideki Hyuuga * Katsu Uchiha NPC members * Sui Kōkai Proteges The bulk of the Guardians. Proteges aren't being regarded yet as 'Guardians' within the organization. They are being seen as the recruits of the group. They hold the least of responsibility within the Guardians organization, but aren't being taught the technique of the Guardians. Proteges aren't being granted the Guardian Jacket yet. * Kazumo Sarutobi * Meilin Cho * Sayuri Cho'' '' NPC members: * Mimi Azumi (Aliceee) * Mamoru Senju (FoxSVK), * Tona , (Chromehound ) * Kinzo , (Chromehound ) * Meryn , (Chromehound ) * Chen, (Chromehound ) * Dalin, (Chromehound ) Trainers and honor members. People who have been accepting a contract to help out a member of the Guardians in case they request it. In order for their help, trainers are being paid for each member they help out. Though other members within the Guardians are also deemed to be requested to worth asked to train with. Honor members are those who've helped the Guardians with setting things up or doing something causing great progress to the Guardians. They all have been granted a Guardian jacket, without the red armband though. * Aiko Cho-Hon, Genjutsu and Poison trainer. * Kiyomi Homura I , founder of the organization. * Hiron Hon, funded the organization as well trained some members in taijutsu. * Zakito Hon, helping out with the organization management and as Jounin commander arranging some matters for the Guardians. Equipment and Techniques Specialised Flak Jacket The Guardian Jacket is something new to the Guardians. Ordered just before she left the leadership to Hayate, Kiyomi ordered a new kind of jacket model for the Guardians. Made of quite sturdy reinforced material, the new flak jackets that are specially designed and made for the members of the Guardians, are sturdier than the regular flak jackets. It is also not rare to see a member customizing the jacket with their own taste, wearing some armor parts with it. Such as arm guards, shin bracers or what one would like to wear with it. Though it doesn't have the pockets like the regular jackets, members ought to simply use pouches as nothing else changes regarding the equipment of the average member of the Guardians. * On the red armband the Crest of the Guardians can be seen. * Some 'trainers' and 'honor members' have been granted a Guardian Jacket, but not the red armband. Technique The Hidden Technique of the organization. Though it isn't that really special, the technique requires some special knowledge in order to understand it. This would make it a classified Hidden Technique. The technique is taught once a member is being regarded as part of the Protectors. Category:Imperial Akinian Military Category:Special Unit Category:Konohagakure